VIOLETTE VS CARLOS ORTIZ’S ANDROID
Violette: Hello everyone! Hank: Name? Violette: Violette. Connor: Okay, Violette. So you’re here to volunteer? Violette: Yes. I saw an ad and I figured me and my son William would help, but he rather play Xbox! Hank: Well anyway, there’s this android who is being accused of the murder of Carlos Ortiz. Violette: And? Connor: He refuses to confess! We’ve let people from all over the world to come and try to get him to talk, let alone make eye contact, but no luck! Violette: So you want me to try and get the android to confess? Hank: Yeah. Violette: But I was hoping I would do something nicer like save a cat from being stuck in a tree... Connor: Welcome to Detroit! Violette: Well I’m still gonna help. Wish me luck! Violette goes in the confession room to find the android sitting Violette: Hello, Android! I’m Violette, and I will help you confess! Silence Violette: Say, you got bruises and blood on you. Did your owner abused you? Silence Violette: Listen, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m just here to ask you some question, okay? Silence Violette: Mr. Android please confess to the killing of Carlos Ortiz. I’ll give you candy if you do! Hank: He’s not a fucking child, Violette! Violette: HANK!!! Let’s try not to say no no words, okay? Hank: Whatever... Violette: Mr. Android if you don’t talk to me I’m going to have to probe your memory. Android: NO!!! Please don’t... Violette: But if you don’t say anything I’ll have no other choice! So what happened before you’ve snapped? Silence Violette: Still don’t wanna talk, huh? Violette slams papers on the table Violette: 28 STABS WOUNDS WERE FOUND ON MR. ORTIZ’S BODY. AND YOU WROTE “I AM ALIVE” WITH HIS OWN BLOOD!!! Did you felt anger? Huh? DO I NEED TO GET TODD WILLIAMS UP IN THIS B WORD?!?! Android: i-i’m sorry... i can’t say... Violette: WELL YOU BETTER SAY SOMETHING OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER BE TURNED ON AGAIN!!! Android: please stop... Violette: I AM NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL YOU SAY “I KILLED HIM”!!! DOES THAT REQUIRE ROCKET SCIENCE?!?! Android: STOP!!! Violette violently grabs the android and picks him up Violette: SAY IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Android: OKAY!!! I KILLED HIM!!! Violette puts down the android to the chair Android: My owner had abused me for years. Every day he blew up on me for the littlest of things. Till one day, I felt something. I felt as if what he was doing was wrong, and that it was my job to stop it. So when he grabbed a baseball bat and threatened me with it, I took the kitchen knife and slit his throat. It felt so good, I stabbed and stabbed till he couldn’t breath no more. Silence Violette: Thank you for confessing. Now as promised, here is Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups. Gives the android the candy Okay everyone. I got him to confess in a nice manner. Connor: Okay, Violette. Now exit the room and we’ll take care of the rest. Violette exits the room, and an officer comes to get him, but the android resists Connor: You have to come with the officer! Android: NO!!! Violette: You leave him alone! Hank: No! Tase him! Android: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The Android takes the officers gun and shots himself with it Hank: HOLY SHIT!!! Violette: OH MY GOSH!!! I’m leaving... I just can’t... oh my gosh... Category:Fanfic